


Sands of Time

by The_Shy_One



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Crash Landing, Crossover, Escape, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), References to Canon, Rescue, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Loki finds himself somewhere unexpected when he uses the Tesseract to escape Thor and his Merry band of Midgardian heroes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 35





	Sands of Time

He is surrounded by sand. There’s no doubt in his mind that’s what he’s surrounded by since many grains had crawled into his suit and nestled into crevices that are made to irritate him awake from his impromptu crash landing. Groaning, Loki opens his eyes to see two suns hanging overhead, their rays beating down on him and the sand that surrounds him. It suddenly occurred to him after taking notice of this fact that he was sweating, warm beyond what was acceptable (for him, either as an Asgardian or a Jotun.) 

He sighs, feeling the grains of sand shift over his chest and stomach, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to grab the Tesseract without a destination in mind. Well, beyond the thought of  _ ‘Get me out of here,’  _ considering the commotion that happened with Iron Man and that his brother was leading him back to Asgard in chains. Sitting up and ignoring all the creaks and groans that his body put out against that motion, Loki takes a look at where he’s landed.

There is sand. And dunes as far as the eye could see. In the distance, there was the sight of hot air rising from the sand, wriggling as if it were something alive. Loki knew it was a sign that he landed somewhere that didn’t have water.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad to have stayed with Thor if this was where he was going to end up.

Sighing, Loki starts dusting off the sand that decided to cling to his leather. As this happens, he feels a presence of...something coming up behind him. It was close to magic, close to the magic that Freya and his tutors had taught him as a boy, but there was decidedly something about it that pushed into an unknown category labelled as  _ ‘Not magic’ _ in his mind.

Twisting around, Loki finds a dark shape in the distance. Squinting, he sees a trail behind it, footsteps that drag over the sand and dunes. He moves to get up and finds himself sprawled over a patch of the hot sand as his legs decide to work against him in his impromptu escape plan. Loki huffs out his frustration, hoping that whatever was shuffling towards him was friendly. Or not good at detecting when a knife is coming towards them in the gut.

He grows warmer and warmer underneath the two suns as he waits for the unknown creature to come at him. Sweat started to move down his forehead and the back of his neck, sliding past the grains of sand that continued to cling to him despite his movements. Loki rests his head against the hot sand in front of him, suddenly desperate for water to come pouring over him. Not to drink, simply to lay in it to wash all the sand and sweat off him and keep him cool.

He must have passed out because the next time he opens his eyes, he sees the unknown creature with the strange magic standing over him. Their face and head was covered with a light wrapping, only their piercing blue eyes staring down at him. Loki stares back, wondering what they’ll do to him.

“A long way from home, my friend,” The creature says to him, soft and polite in tone. They kneel beside him, pulling their wrapping off their face, showing a gentle smile underneath. Similar to the humans Loki saw on Midgard there was still something about them that made Loki wonder what else was in their heritage. “What are doing on Tatooine dressed like this?”

“An accident on my part. Wasn’t expecting to land in a desert when I escaped.” He answered. He feels himself being flipped onto his back and watches as the creature starts to pull the outer layer of his clothing off, being as gentle as they could.

“Were you escaping pirates?” They asked. The outer layer came off Loki’s body without much fuss. Loki was cooler, his skin not being oppressed by the heat that got trapped beneath the layer of leather.

As it was placed to the side, Loki said,” No, my brother and his merry band of heroic friends. He was going to take me back to face my punishment by our father and decided to escape when a distraction came up. That’s why I’m laying in the san, baking underneath these wretched two suns.”

The creature tilts their head at the end of his explanation, their blue eyes studying him. The same feeling of the not magic returned to Loki’s senses, this time featuring something that he swears is trying to lightly comb the outer edges of his mind. He pushes against it, not wanting anyone or anything to see into his mind.

Thanos and a few of his children were enough, had been enough since they picked him all those months ago and decided he had some use to them. He glares up at the creature, knowing that this feeling had to come from them.

“Stay out,” Loki hisses, unhappy. He didn’t need someone in his mind, not ever again.

“Sorry,” They say softly. Their blue eyes held a sadness to them, a sympathy that Loki had only seen from his mother when he had gone to her for comfort. “A force of habit, I’m afraid.”

“Just stay out.” He said, uncaring about the explanation.

They stared at him for a moment, the same studying gaze returning to their face. Loki shifts his gaze away, not wanting to be under such a gaze. Not while the memories of what that horrible monster had done to him in the name of his conquest of the universe.

Minutes pass as the creature wraps their face back up and shuffles him into their arms, intent on taking him somewhere. They walked over the dunes, going back the way they’d come to find Loki. Loki lets them, deciding it was better to be taken somewhere that was going to have food and water. 

“I’m Ben Kenobi,” They said at some point, somehow sounding friendly despite Loki’s unfriendly demeanour towards them.

It was also a lie. A good lie, but a lie nonetheless.

Loki lets it slide, figuring he couldn’t offend someone willing to take him back to their home. He also decided to go with the truth for once. “Loki Odinson,” He said, trying to match the friendly tone that Ben had.

“Quite the name,” Ben says. “Something that’s a tradition on Asgard?”

“You could say that.”

“Well, hopefully, I can help you rest up enough for you to travel. I’m sure there’s a pilot in Mos Eisley who’ll take you off-planet.”

“I have better transport,” Loki said, holding up the Tesseract for Ben to see. Their eyes widen, most likely wondering where he’d hide it from them (the fun of being able to put and pull objects out of his own little pocket reality since his mother taught him how to do that.) 

“Where did you hide th-”

“My own secret Ben. One I might share if you get me out of these wretched suns. Doesn’t settle well with my need for cooler spaces, if you catch my meaning.” Loki said. He enjoyed the way Ben paused for a quick moment in their walk, letting Loki’s words sink in.

“I suppose that won’t be a problem,” They said, still sound a bit confused. But still willing to give Loki their help with the way they started to walk once more.

Loki smiles, delighted by all of this. Maybe he was right to escape Thor the way he did, especially if landed him such generous help like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got this idea as I was watching the Loki series trailer bc the one scene they show has Loki laying in the sand and being in the SW sphere lately, it looks like Tatooine. Well, my brain takes it a step further and says "Why don't we just throw in Obi-Wan finding him for the hell of it?" So that's the explanation of why I'm doing this crossover all of a sudden lol. I expect similar results in the future since I'm excited as hell for the Loki series (my favourite character and the only one who can get me hyped no matter what.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
